The Book Of Trayedes
by thedezgyrl
Summary: Nakura is an orphan girl with a dark and hidden past. She has always dreamed of becoming a pupil of Master Z, the head of the Arkhanos school. The school for those who are magically gifted and want to be trained in both physical combat and that of mystical arts. Nakura soon gets her wish after stealing a dangerous and nearly forgotten artifact.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:MATURE/ADULT CONTENT

This is a story involving my OC's. The way Trayedes is pronounced is Trades. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment, I love feedback!

THE BOOK OF TRAYEDES PART 1

Nakura walked up the steps leading to the Arkhanos school ran by the headmaster Master Z. The school was for those who are magically gifted and want to be trained in both physical combat and that of mystical arts. She held her side as blood splattered on the white marble stairs, her vision darkening, and she began to stumble. Nakura reached a hand out to steady herself and instead lost her balance cracking her head on one of the steps. She closed her eyes as darkness clouded her eyelids. Surely she thought that this was her end...

Heaviness. Nakura's arms and legs felt as though they weighed a ton a piece. She stretched out her fingers and felt softness underneath her. Her eyes fluttered open. She was in a room with two people looking down at her. Nakura was startled so much, she bolted up and cried out as she felt a sharp pain. One of the people firmly grabbed her arms restraining her. He was above her, body leaning over her, and a hand pinning each arm.

"Please stay still. We can't help you if you won't cooperate." The man gave her a pleasant smile. He was tall with striking green eyes and long blond, shaggy hair. Nakura noticed his green and gold robe was saturated in blood. The man sheepishly said, "I am the one who carried you inside."

Nakura didn't answer. Instead she continued to survey the room. Across the room was another man, he was putting things on a silver tray. A pair of scissors, a scalpel, medical tweezers, gauze it looked like he was prepping for surgery. The man with the tray full of instruments turned and came towards her. The items on the steel tray clinking with every footstep. He was shorter than the blond man, but not by much. He had white hair, silver eyes, and had avery peculiar smell about him.

"I believe we can get started Master Z." The white haired man said, to the one holding her down he said in a matter of fact voice. While setting the tray on a table beside her.

Master Z? Nakura thought. He looks much too young to be running a school, he looks like a student himself. No younger than twenty and no older than thirty.

"What's your name?" Master Z asked her. As the silvered eyed man began cleaning her wound.

"Nakura Sylenn from the village Bellning." Nakura replied, wincing as her wound was roughly cleaned.

"I am Master Z and he is Oraru my medical staff at the school." Oraru gave a quick wave, blood coating his hand. "Bellning huh? Can you tell me what happened to you?' Master Z asked while looking her over. Nakura had long reddish blond hair, framing strong cheek bones, blue alert cat eyes, and a thick hour glass figure. Master Z's eyes and mind beginning to wander.

Nakura tried to think back to what happened. She remembered a man grabbing her arm and stabbing her for trying to steal something. Something heavy, black, and leather bound. Oraru had just finished stitching her up when she pulled from Master Z and sat up, "My book. My book! Where's my book?!" Nakura jumped to her feet and leaning to quickly inspect her stitches on her hip. And finally discovering that she was fully naked.

Master Z walked ahead of Nakura. His heavy footsteps echoing down the hall, as Nakura treaded lightly behind. As they walked Nakura looked about, there was every weapon you could possibly think of spanning from the dawn of time up until the more recent eras. Spread out among the weapons were tapestries from all over the world depicting the greatest battles ever to be fought, and interspersed throughout were magical tools.

"You seem to be in awe of our artifacts", Master Z chuckled and casually looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Very much so. Do you know how to use all of these?", Nakura asked while still curiously looking about.

Master Z slightly turned his head over his left shoulder and when he did, he almost suffered a nosebleed. Nakura had on a dress that tightly hugged every curve of her body. It was a deep lavender with bold black floral print and sky blue trim. The neckline deeply cut. It took all he had to gather his composure.

"Yes. A great majority of them. If not all of them. My main concentration is magic work, dream weaving, and spell casting. Although I know my way around weaponized combat." Master Z said in a measured tone. He prepared himself for another quick glance, hoping he could keep his blood in his nostrils.

_'She's just too damn cute...'_ Master Z thought to himself.

Master Z cleared his throat, "And you Nakura? Do you have any abilities or skills?" They were just about to turn the corner when... WHOOSH. SMACK!

Nakura felt herself being driven into a wall, her fresh stitches screaming more than seeing or hearing her attacker. She opened her eyes and they were greeted by two pale yellow eyes with cat slitted pupils framed in a chocolate skinned face. It was a woman and she looked angry. Her full lips turned up revealing feline ready fangs.

"Nakura "Naki" Sylenn from Bellning. Orphan among the Circlet of Stars. Currently with a nomad living status. You have a law record of theft, racketeering, gambling, assault, and intent for murder." The feline woman said in a nasally cat voice. The woman gazed her over. "What brings you here Naughty Naki?" Nakura let out a whimper as the feliness prodded her wound with a claw tipped finger.

"Enough!" A voice boomed behind them. Both Nakura and the feliness's heads jerked up. It was Master Z his green eyes flashing from beneath his hair. "Cyprus unhand Nakura right now." He demanded.

"But Master! We don't know anything about her." Cyprus exclaimed. Nakura let out an airy half scream as Cyprus stuck her claws deeper into Nakura's wound.

"Cyprus!" There was a smacking sound like a thunderclap and suddenly Cyprus was sprawled out on the ground holding her face. A look of disbelief written all over it. Nakura who was doubled over from the attack, had an arm across her abdomen, and her hand on her side.

With Cyprus on the ground and not on top of her. Nakura could get a better look at her. She was as tall as Nakura, around the same age, wearing an Arkhanos student uniform, she had milk chocolate colored skin, pale yellow cat eyes, and thick curly hair covering up cat ears that were now laying flat against her head.

Cyprus looked up at Nakura their eyes locking. Nakura could feel the unbridled hatred from Cyprus's eyes reflecting back into hers. Almost as if there were something more personal about Master Z hitting her than it was about saving Nakura.

Master Z held out a hand to Cyprus. She glared at him bitterly. Springing on her feet and pointing a clawed finger at Nakura while sadistically grinning at Master Z and Nakura. But her words pointed at Nakura, "This is far from over."

Oraru is sitting at his work table hunched over a microscope. Turning the knob to the lens with his right hand and furiously jotting down notes with his left hand. His eyes in a stern concentration when he felt somebody enter the room.

"I am kind of busy Kaynen. I am in a hurry to get this done. This project has a deadline you know?" Oraru said in a slightly frustrated voice. He felt an arm on his left shoulder grip him firmly before sliding down the curve of his arm and promptly taking his pencil out of his hand.

Oraru closed his eyes as he felt warm lips on his ear and a breathy voice whisper, "Work. Work. Work. Sweetheart your body's so tense your knots have knots." Oraru deeply chuckled, "Was that suppose to be a werewolf pun?"

Kaynen pulled back from Oraru. Oraru swiveled around in his chair to see her. Kaynen was wearing a black form fitting combat suit and her fire pink hair was done up in a braided bun. Kaynen had a finger to her lips in mock thought, her light pink eyes staring at him, "Would it be considered bestiality if we fucked in your shifted form?"

"I don't know", Oraru grinned as he leaned back in his chair. His grinned deepened, "Would it be considered necrophilia if you fucked a vampire?"

Kaynen's eyebrows knitted together, "I haven't the slighest clue." Oraru made his way to her and placed his hands on her hips. "Well", Oraru said, "it depends on your perception of morality.." he began unzipping her suit and pulled the top down exposing her shoulders "and I have done things to you that would call for the darkest trip to hell. Beginning to wonder if my moral compass is broken..." Oraru laughed darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING:MATURE/ADULT CONTENT

This is a story involving my OC's. The way Trayedes is pronounced is Trades. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment, I love feedback!

THE BOOK OF TRAYEDES PART 2  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Master Z sat alone in his study, surrounded by books, and a small fire going in the marble mantle. Although his attention was so engrossed in the book he wouldn't know whether he was hot or feeling cold. Master Z admired the leatherwork it was bound in and at the same time remained unsettled by the material dragon skin. The words and descriptive artwork delicately placed with fairy blood, and the pages themselves human skin that reeked of virtue.

_'I don't know whether to be disgusted or in awe of this thing. Whoever created this had some heavy handed intentions...why in the world would Nakura steal a book like this...'_ Master Z thought to himself.

While laying in a four postered bed Nakura looked up at the ceiling and couldn't wrap her head around that she was in the domain of Master Z. All her life nearly she had idolized this school and all it could hold for her. All though there are others similar to her, during her travels she could never find someone who would understand or even help her understand who she is..

She heard the Brotherhood of Dan-Peran baying their wolfish howls in the background of the dark forest below her room. Nakura's thoughts making their way to Master Z. She could understand why the girls in the village oohed and ahhed over him from his physical appearance, his powers, strength, and even gentle nobility. Yet...in his eyes he held something broken. Nakura then following that thought..._'But what could it be?'_

Though the bed was warm and comfortable Nakura just couldn't bring herself to sleep. The sleep that she did manage to receive was fitful at best and she tossed and turned more than ocean current. She dreamed of a defenseless girl child screaming as a fire blazed before her eyes and sparks of manifested magic flew about.

It had been awhile since these types of dreams had infiltrated Nakura's mind. Nakura's feet slid out of the bed and they landed against the cool wooden floors. There was a very secure feeling of being here she noticed abruptly even though she had learned that feelings in certain places were traitorous.


End file.
